


wind me up, let me go

by Anonymous



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Bottom Brian May, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top John Deacon, Top Roger Taylor (Queen), sub!Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Brian's been dreaming about his bandmates. Maybe he's not the only one. But will they give him what he needs?
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	wind me up, let me go

Brian wanted to pinch himself to make sure he was awake. He had been dreaming of Roger for so long. So many band practices where he had drifted away, staring at Roger's hands and wondering how they would feel on his skin. And after gigs, when he had caught himself staring at the sheen of sweat on Roger's upper body. The sight wouldn't leave him alone.

But particularly since Roger and John got together, Brian had tried to shove his thoughts to the side. Even though he sometimes couldn't help fantasizing about _both_ of them. Running their hands over Brian's body, touching him everywhere. Perhaps John would hold him down while Roger thrust into him? Or maybe Roger would allow him to suck him off while John entered him...?

Every time, he tried to stop thinking about his bandmates like that. It was useless and it was harmful for them all. He tried taking a cold shower, letting the water drive all thoughts of arousal away.

But when he got out of the bathroom, pulling his bathrobe slowly around him, he was suddenly met with an unexpected sight.

Roger was standing in the kitchen, mouth half open as he took in the sight of Brian, practically naked, still damp from his shower.

"I was just - I was going to bring you those new guitar strings and you gave me the key -"

Slowly, Brian walked into the kitchen. Was that a blush on Roger's face? It gave him courage that he hadn't known that he had.

"It's okay. I was in the shower," he explained helpfully.

"I can see that," Roger said. He swallowed heavily. His eyes flicked to Brian's chest where it was exposed by the bathrobe.

"See something you like?" Brian tried to smirk. Keep it a joke. That way they could both back out of it if he had misjudged the look in Roger's eyes.

Roger's eyes had darkened and he had stepped closer.

"If you put it like that, Bri," he said, taking hold of the end of the belt of the bathrobe. "Would you mind if I -"

Brian felt the blush creeping upward on his neck.

"No, in fact I'd - I'd love it, Rog."

“I’ve wanted to do this for ages.” Roger breathed, unceremoniously pulling the belt free from the bathrobe and slipping his hands inside, dragging his fingers over the warm skin at Brian’s waist. “God, I want you.”

Brian hesitantly pressed one leg between Roger’s, grinding it up against his bulge and pressed his lips to the slightly stubbly skin of his jaw. “Me too.” He muttered, nosing gently just below Roger’s ear. “Are you sure John won’t mind?”

“No. No he knows.” Roger angled his head to the side, giving Brian more room and rocked his hips against his leg. “Actually...”

Brian moved to suck the lobe of Roger’s ear in between his lips before moving back to his mouth, kissing the corner of those gorgeous lips. “What?"

"He wants you too.”

Brian groaned. “Fuck, that’s hot!” 

Roger's hands moved over Brian’s back and down to his ass, grabbing his buttocks in both hands and squeezing experimentally. “He, ah, he…” he smiled against Brian’s mouth, “told me that you'd talked about it.”

Brian’s robe was falling open more and more as he ground his cock against Roger’s hip. “Mm. That's true.”

“He told me you like being told what to do. Is that true?” Roger used his grip on Brian’s ass to pull him even closer.

"Sometimes," Brian muttered.

"Only sometimes?"

"I wouldn't mind if you, ah."

“So that's the way you want it?" Roger teased. “Right now?” He let his fingers play over Brian’s chest, thumbing a nipple, making him gasp.

"You know I do."

“Because you’re fucking sexy like this.”

"And you’re way too chatty. Just get on with it.”

"Ah, ah, no talking back now," Roger admonished.

Blushing, Brian shyly pressed their lips together again, sucking Roger’s bottom lips in between his while Roger continued pinching and tugging at his nipples. He enjoyed Brian’s sighs and small moans. Brian's hand moved down to the other man’s crotch.

“Can I?” He asked, fingers hovering by Roger’s zipper and the blond man pressed his hip into his hand, breathing “go for it” into Brian’s mouth.

Not wasting any time, Brian pulled down the zipper and slipped his fingers inside, dragging his knuckles over the other man’s hard shaft.

"Roger," he breathed, pulling back slightly to take in Roger's pleasured face. “You’re gorgeous.”

“And you still have too much on,” Roger growled and pulled the bathrobe from Brian’s shoulders, struggling slightly to reach, letting the robe pool on the floor and leaving Brian completely naked.

Brian reached for Roger’s erection again, stroking the hot skin steadily and making Roger arch against him.

"Such a good boy, Bri," he panted.

He captured Brian’s lips again and started pumping him in kind.

Unable to get his fill of Roger’s taste, his smell, Brian kissed him desperately, pressing him hard against the table even as he pulled Roger’s pants further down, for a better reach.

"Shouldn't you ask me first?" Roger groaned, fixing Brian with a stern glare.

Brian's breath caught. "Sorry," he muttered. "Can I?"

Roger pulled away from his lips to kiss down Brian’s neck, one hand fisting in his hair, catching in the curls, to tug his head back. Brian groaned at the stretch and thrust his cock harder into Roger’s tight grip.

“Can I mark you?” Roger asked against his skin, teeth scratching over Brian’s Adam's apple.

Brian tipped his head further back and nodded.

"Talk to me," Roger warned, tugging again at Brian's hair, a small warning.

"Ah," Brian got out. "Yeah. Just thinking… of John, if he saw this…"

"You like that, don't you? Being watched?" Roger whispered. "We'll get him to join us, next time."

Brian could just picture John’s expression, the dark heat in those eyes as he watched them, and moaned again.

Roger trailed his smooth lips down Brian’s throat to the hollow of his collarbone, where he sucked unhurriedly, bruising the area.

Brian whined low in his throat, clutching onto Roger’s shoulder while he pressed his thumb to the head of the other man’s leaking cock.

“Fuck,” Roger moaned, lowering his face to bite into Brian’s skin an inch further down. He was warm and wet in Brian’s hand, and graciously rolled his hips against him as Brian rubbed roughly over his slit, curling his fingers over the rest of his length. “Just so.” He grabbed Brian tighter in return. "In fact, you deserve something more yourself. You're going to come for me."

"Roger," Brian gasped.

"Yes? I need to hear it, Bri."

"So good, Rog…"

“Only good?” Roger grinned, dragging his nails down Brian’s back as he pumped him faster, twisting the wrist when he reached the head and making the taller man swear shakily against his neck.

"I love hearing you talk dirty," Roger grinned. "Now, let's see." Roger’s breath was hot and moist against Brian's skin, making him shudder as the slowed his tempo. He took his hand off completely and pulled Brian closer, inviting him to ride his denim-clad thigh. It was rough, bordering on painful, but he couldn't help rubbing off against it.

“Like that?” Roger whispered, swallowing when Brian nodded and let out a throaty moan. “You like that…?”

Roger steadied Brian's hip with one hand, controlling his thrusts. Brian keened. It was not enogh, bit brought him ever closer. His thrusts grew sloppier and sloppier. He lifted his head from Roger’s shoulder, and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of the drummer. Pupils blown, eyes glittering, lips swollen and cheeks flushed, Roger was incredibly beautiful.

The blond moved in to swallow Brian's breathless gasps as he grew closer, and Brian sped up his efforts on Roger's cock again, as much as he could with the need burning in his gut.

“Mm, ah, Rog…” Brian groaned and lifted his head into yet another kiss, chasing his relief.

Roger lifted his hand from Brian’s back to his face, cradling his jaw and deepening the kiss, not letting him go even when Brian’s breathing turned strained, fingers tightening on Roger. He was leaking all over Roger’s jeans now, making the slide wetter and more intense.

Pressing the palm of his hand against the head of Brian's cock, turned out to be enough. He came with a choked off whimper, twisting slightly in Roger’s grip as he spilled warm over his hand and down his thigh. Roger followed only seconds later, their cum mixing between their bodies.

“Bloody hell…” Roger muttered as Brian pulled away to catch his breath, watching Brian’s flush spread down his throat, thin chest heaving with exertion. "We'll have to work some at the not talking back bit," he grinned deliriously.

Brian laughed, shakily.

"And maybe think of some other fun things to do. Next time, baby," Roger promised.

~~~

It took a while for Roger to make good on his promise. Brian worried that he had changed his mind. Maybe it had all been too much? Or had happened too suddenly?

But when Roger had approached him at the end of band practice, asking if he was busy, he had suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach. John had been standing in the doorway, looking expectant.

"Do you want to come over to ours? Would that be okay?"

Brian shouldn't have worried. Of course John and Roger would be willing to give him just what he wanted. The worries of the week melted away as he let himself sink deeper into the reality of what was happening.

"Is this what you want, Bri?"

He nodded. He wanted it more than anything.

"I need you to say it," Roger said. "You're sure?"

"Ah… oh… _yes_ , Roger. John," Brian said, already more turned on than he ever remembered being.

And then Roger’s fingers were carding through his hair while John’s cock pushed against his trembling entrance. “Beg for me, beautiful,” John ordered.

“Please!” Brian cried, hands scrambling over John’s chest and thighs.

John held still. “Please what?” he asked, lifting one eyebrow. Out of the corner of his eye, Brian could see Roger biting back a grin.

“Please, _sir_ ,” he whispered, feeling a blush spreading down his throat to his chest. He still wasn’t used to calling his boyfriends that and it sent a thrill through him every time he did. “I’m so close. I need you inside me, sir.”

Then John was thrusting inside, sheathing himself to the hilt in one movement. The lube made it slick and smooth, and Brian had been thoroughly prepared and opened, but the sheer girth and length of his boyfriend’s cock still made his breath stick in his throat.

Roger placed a loving kiss on Brian’s shoulder. “Lovely. Just relax, baby,” the blond murmured.

Brian tried, but it was hard while John was fucking into him, slow and steady. Relentless.

“This what you wanted?” John’s laugh was laboured but elated, and his hips smacked against Brian’s buttocks as he proceeded to fuck him harder.

“Feel so good, Bri, so strong for me.”

Brian preened at the praise, an almost squeal escaping him as John hit his prostate again.

“So sensitive, Brimi”, John breathed. “It’s like you were made for this.”

“It’s not too much?” Cool fingers carefully ran over his face and Brian whimpered and pressed his cheek into Roger’s touch. “You’re good, Bri? You promise?”

John slowed his tempo to let Brian answer and he swallowed and licked his lips twice before he was able to do so. “So good,” he panted, canting his hips up to meet John. “Promise, Rog. Want this. Want more. _Green._ ”

John’s eyes went dark at that. “Rog, why don’t you come closer, let Brian help you out,” he muttered, fingers growing cruel on Brian’s thigh and tugging him back harshly as he pistoned into him.

“Oh, absolutely,” Roger chuckled. He pushed a pillow under Brian’s head, then tightened his fingers around Brian’s jaw, urging him to turn his head towards him. He shuffled a bit closer on his knees, so that his cock was just inches from Brian’s mouth.

Not needing further directions, Brian brushed his lips over the head of Roger’s cock. The drummer whined, but then Brian almost got dislodged when John moved again. He took a deep breath and took Roger down deeper, massaging the thick shaft with his lips. He managed to take half of it in before he stopped, dizzy with the taste and feeling of the drummer. The angle could have been better, but the noise that Roger made was more than enough to make up for it.

Roger slid his hand to the back of Brian’s head. “So fucking good, baby,” he said with a laboured voice. His fingers tightened in Brian’s hair, pulling him in a bit. He started going up and down, as far as he dared to, and sucked hard on the leaking slit when only the head of the drummer’s cock was in his mouth.

He pulled back a bit to lap at the tip, collecting all the escaping precum there.

“Fuck!” Roger hissed and rolled up against him. Brian relaxed his jaw and let Roger desperately rut up against the back of his throat. It burned slightly, and was quite uncomfortable, but he didn’t care. It was so incredibly good. For some reason it turned him on so much, to feel both of them at the same time, using him and taking their pleasure from him.

“Good, love, so perfect,” Roger rasped, fingers brushing his hair from his forehead. “Relax, Bri, that’s it.” He slowly thrust in and out. The drummer was getting very close, Brian could taste him more and more as he leaked all over his tongue.

Then John fucked into him with a particularly sharp thrust, making Brian gasp and accidentally let Roger further inside. He choked slightly, swallowing desperately and that was it for the blond. Roger cried out and erupted in Brian’s mouth.

It all got a bit messy from there. Brian tried to not cough, tears running down his eyes as he did his best to swallow Roger’s cum. John was growling above him hitting Brian’s prostate mercilessly and the guitarist whimpered pathetically, some of Roger’s cum spilling from his lips.

“Gorgeous,” Roger whispered and spread some of the cum over Brian’s lips with his thumb.

Brian was deliriously turned on. He was barely aware that his own hand travelled down to stroke his own cock, until it was smacked away with a harsh “None of that, pet,” from John.

He mewled and tried to touch himself again, but then Roger was there. He took both of Brian’s hands and tugged them up until they were pressed into the mattress above his head. Instinctively, Brian closed his fingers around Roger's wrists, holding on for dear life.

“You look incredible,” John growled as he pushed into him with renewed vigor. “All spread out for me.”

“I think he can take a bit more,” Roger purred. God, it was like his voice was made for sex. “Can’t you, pet?” Brian nodded, and Roger tutted. “Gotta use your words, love,” he sang.

“Yes,” Brian choked out. “Yes, green, please.”

“So eager,” Roger murmured, licking a stripe up his neck. Then he looked up at John. "Go on then. Fuck him harder, John, make him cry for us.”

And John did exactly that. He lifted Brian’s hips up a little and leaned over him, almost bending him in half. It was lovely to see John's beautiful face so close. He took a moment to share a kiss with Roger, making Brian chant “oh fuck, oh _fuck_ you’re so hot”. Then he smirked down at Brian and pulled out almost completely, leaving just the tip inside the rim of Roger’s hole. Brian was clenching down, trying to keep him inside.

“ _So_ eager,” John repeated. And then slammed inside so hard Brian’s entire body was shaking.

It was almost too much. Brian’s cock was fully hard and leaking against his stomach and it felt like his entire body was burning. His muscles were straining and he was sweaty all over. He was pinned between John driving into him, and Roger’s calloused fingers pressing his hands down.

“I need,” he gasped out, body being rocked with John’s every hard thrust. “I need to...” He tried to pull his hands out of Roger’s grip, but the drummer held on tight. “Oh God, please, sir,” he sobbed. He wasn’t sure who he was addressing, just praying either John or Roger would listen to his plea.

John certainly didn’t. He just continued to fuck harder into Brian, making him choke on his moans. “Please!” He tried again, hands struggling in Roger’s tight grip. “I’m - ah, I’m so close. Please, John, sir, please!”

“When you beg so prettily it’s hard to say no,” Roger mused. Then he switched his grip so he was holding Brian’s hands down with one of his, while the other yanked hard on Brian’s hair, forcing his head to bend back. Brian cried out when the muscles in his back and neck protested.

He met Roger's darkened eyes desperately, tears again starting to gather at the corner of his eyes from the painful grip on his hair and John’s constant and rough stimulation of his prostate. “Please?” He tried again, not caring how pathetic he sounded.

Roger shook his head and smiled and reached out to stroke Brian’s cheek with one hand, thumb brushing away a tear as it escaped his lashes. “No. Prove how much you want this. Come on John’s cock.” Then he leaned in and kissed his cum-smeared lips. “You can do it Bri,” he says, as he pulls back, trailing his lips over his hot cheeks.

“I can’t… I can’t!” Brian sobbed, and Roger quietened him by pressing their lips together again.

Despite his words, Brian’s cock was leaking copious amounts on his stomach, and he was starting to tighten rhythmically around John’s cock.

“Hm, such a good little pet,” John groaned. “Doing everything we ask. You’d let us fuck you unconscious and you’d love it, wouldn’t you?”

Brian tried to nod, but the tight grip of Roger’s hand on his hair doled out instant punishment. He winced. “Yes, sir”, he whimpered. If he was honest, he wasn’t that far off.

John’s hands tightened on Brian’s hip, and he shifted on his knees, sitting back a little to find the best angle to hit Brian’s prostate. He was muttering praise and filth as he was gripping onto Brian’s hips, thrusts hard and deep.

Brian could feel his pulse pounding around John’s rock-hard cock. It was an incredible feeling. He was so close to coming - but that last step seemed forever out of reach.

Then Roger leaned down again, lips brushing Brian’s ear. ”Alright, beautiful,” he whispered with that devilish, hoarse voice. “I want you to come. Give yourself to us.” Then he bit down on Brian’s earlobe and reached for Brian’s chest, pinching at his nipple, at the same time as John thrust hard and deep into him.

With a weak, choked off, wordless curse, Brian came. His cum added to the mess on his stomach and the sheets, all over him really, but he was too far gone to care. The waves of pleasure were endless.

John kept thrusting into him, riding out his orgasm, as Roger kept whispering words of praise into Brian's ear.

Brian was still floating when he felt John stiffen. He bit into Brian's shoulder as he came, pulsing his release.

"That was beautiful. Well done," Roger said, brushing Brian's hair away from his eyes and helping him and John both to lie down on the bed. "So brilliant. You made a complete mess of each other."

He reached for a washcloth, cleaning them all up carefully. Brian was surprised at the tenderness.

"Brian? You okay?" John looked at him, blinking wearily.

It took a long while for him to understand John was talking to him. Words seemed a long way away.

"All right there, Bri?" There was concern in Roger's voice, and fingers touched his cheek gently.

"Yes. Perfect," he said, blissfully. On the verge of falling asleep, he could just hear the rasp of Roger's affectionate laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it??


End file.
